The Lost Jedi
by Genuine.princess
Summary: When Ahsoka left the temple she turned to her sisters for help. Joining Anastasia and her team of young rebel Jedi and their ancient Jedi mentors, standing against the dark side. Both new ans old enemies will rise and join forces. Now in a race against time can Ahsoka trust herself and her new team? Can any of the rebels forgive the Jedi Order and join forces with them?


Ahsoka was running through the drains. Chased by her master and clones. She skidded the a halt at the edge; looking down into the Corusant underworld, the sounds behind her coming closer, calling her name. Turning to see Anikin appearing and walking slowly towards her.

"Ahsoka wait" he saidstopping within touching distance. " Come back with me, we will sort everything out, it will be ok"

"Anikin you have to trust me now" Ahsoka replied, blinking away tears from her eyes.

Turning her back on her old master, she jumped.

Anastasia lay in bed tossing and turning in her sleep, even the peacefulness of Halalela couldn't calm her from her dreams.

Ahsoka was running again, this time through the streets of the Corusant underworld entering an abandoned warehouse, she was jumped from behind by a hooded figure. Red lightsabers clashed with a yellow and green one. Ahsoka fell into the basement finding herself surrounded by hundreds of boxes of nano droids. Sitting up she rubbed eyes head to find herself eye to eye with Commander Wolffe and the business end of a blaster. He fired.

Anastasia woke with a start, her pink lightsaber in hand. Deactivinghere lightsabers shedropped it back onto the bedside table, she wiped thesweat off her face and pushed a hand through her hair trying to slow her breathing.

She reached for her commlink. " Artoo get the Pearl ready we're heading for Corusant" she shook her head at the replying beep from her droid " I know little buddy I want to leave within the hour." she replied

She sat there for another couple of minutes with her head in her hands, without hearing the millions of tiny bells on the breeze or seeing the changing colours swirling around her room. Her thoughts wholly centered on her youngest sister and the mounting danger the force was telling her she was in.

"Sasha whats happened?" a voice asked, clearing away way the thoughts.

Looking up she saw two of her sisters, a torgruta and a human, in the doorway. "Arya, Zoey did I wake you? I'm sorry" she said

"what's wrong? You look like hell froze over, which don't get me wrong is an improvement" Arya asked

Sasha just glared at her younger sister "It's Ahsoka, she's going through hell right now." she answered, getting up she grabbed her bag "She is being set up. They think she bombed the Jedi and killed a suspect, the council cut her loose to fend for herself, no one believes her." she zipped up her singlet and grabbed the pants her sister tossed her. "Thanks. Right now she is sitting in a jail cell waiting to go on trial for a murder she didn't commit " pausing long enough to put her boots on "I'm going to get her out and bring her home. They are going for execution." She stood, facing her two sisters "I believe a Tarkin is somehow involved with everything"

Zoey gasped

Arya looked ready to commit mass murder. " Are you sure? How would a Tarkin know of her? She was never with us on Tartica."

"No I'm not sure, but my gut is telling me one is involved majorly." hugging her sisters. "Artoo is getting the pearl ready now. I'll be back in a couple of days"

"We're comIng with you" Arya said

"Not this time Ari" Sasha replied, "If I need to break her out it's better if I'm alone, that way if anything goes wrong only one of us is there. I'll be quicker and quieter on my own." she grinned "Anyway if we're all there who's going to break me out?"

Zoey managed a small smile which quickly disappeared " What if you're to late?"

"Then I'll bomb the temple myself" she growled, " But I won't be, the force is telling me I'll get her."

All three girls turned at the sound of a ship landing. They walked out onto the deck of their treehouse together. Once more they hugged. Sasha jumped over the railing and walked over to the ship.

"May the force be with you" Arya called to the older girl she called her sister walk up the ramp.

"May the force be with you" Sasha called back.

She sat and fired up the engine, taking off, with her mind firmly on what was about to occur. '_Hold on baby sister, I'm coming_' she thought pulling the handle, jumping into hyperspace heading for Corusant.


End file.
